User talk:Argulor
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Quack! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Crystal Shadows Why I Undid Your Edits Hello there, Argulor! I undid your edit to Quack's article because the fact that he is a duck is stated in the species section of the infobox and also Quack does not really resemble a real life duck, thus the detail that he has an oval shaped body is more descriptive. Also due to the cartoonish nature of the art style of Peep and the Big Wide World, Quack might not actually be "fat" but simply have a wider body. In regards to your edit to the Peep and the Big Wide World article, I'm a little shaky on my evidence for why the show has ended. It seems educational shows are not very well documented in contrast to a regular television shows and thus the only source I actually found for the air dates, and episode orders, is this website. I'm unable to confirm if it is a reliable source but seeing as the list of episodes seems complete, I decided to use it. Thus, unless you can find evidence from a more reliable source (e.g. the official Peep and the Big Wide World website, one of the people working on the show, an interview) I'll keep the dubious end date on the wiki. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me on my talk page! Crystal Shadows (talk) 22:37, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Reply Hello again! Seeing as you wrote "generally seemed" and "as far as I know", it seems like you are saying you have some certainty in what you are remember but are not completely sure. I'm not even sure that there is a complete and accurate list to take citation from and even if I was able to ask the show's creators for a list, I'm not sure how I could use it for citations (since it would be equivalent to hearsay). Thus, I'm not sure if it will ever be possible to solve this citation problem. I think that image of Quack in magenta is actually from the remake of the Peep Show (which Peep and the Big Wide World is based off). That image eventually cycles to another which looks obviously unofficial, but the obvious tell-tale sign the website is unofficial is its slogan of "An open database for television fans". We both know its not the best source, but for the time being it seems to be the most comprehensive list and, even if it is quite skewed, overall what is important is the episodes themselves and not the air dates. I do understand what you mean about the show seeming unlikely to be canceled because of its audience. Even though an audience is what cause a television program to stay or be canceled, I think Peep and the Big Wide World is in a different class because it was intended to be educational and got it funding from elsewhere. Additionally, it is likely more profitable to re-air episodes than make new ones, and likely the audience wouldn't mind watching reruns or seeing the episodes they missed. P.s. This comment is irrelevant since I more or less stated that specific air dates are trivial when looking at the bigger picture. But I wanted to say that those two episodes you referenced from the list that you thought were in the wrong order logically fit together. Both of them have similarities such as the season so it makes sense that the creators wrote them around the same time and also aired them at the same time. Can't firmly prove that, though. Crystal Shadows (talk) 03:20, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Late Reply Hello there, Argulor! I'm so sorry it took me so long to reply to your last message. Thanks for your investigation work! You found some very interesting information which I can definitely use for citations. I will likely go with have an air date explanation section since it is valid to at least explain where I got the information from, even if it will look somewhat unprofessional. Seeing as Wayback Machine only goes back so far, we can't really get air date specifics but only general approximations and also the episodes order is hard to determine. Thus, I'll reanalyze the information I have and likely keep the episodes order and air dates the same but alter it where necessary. Once again, thanks for investigating! Crystal Shadows (talk) 19:17, November 5, 2016 (UTC) Contacting the Creators Hello there, Argulor! I was wondering, when did you contact the creators? It seems some businesses measure time by "business days" (basically, Monday-Friday) while others save emails for the weekend, perhaps even considering them non-urgent. Also, if you sent emails at night or maybe past their business hours, they might consider it sent the next day. Yeah, I suppose it is sad that the series has ended but since all the episodes are fairly short - and there is quite allot of them - I don't see myself or any long-term fan getting bored of what remains. All the episodes are very self-contained and conclusive so it doesn't really leave any unsolved mysteries or loose threads and it appears very clear what the future of Peep, Chirp, and Quack will be: the three going on many interesting adventures and deepening their knowledge of the physical world. I suppose the "physical world" is all Peep, Chirp, and Quack could come to understand but I suppose when they grew up - and this is beginning to sound like a cool sequel - they will begin to explore the emotional, relation world as well. I haven't emailed the creators yet since I don't feel the wiki is currently presentable. As for the prospect of emailing them to bring Peep back, I'm not sure if I can possibly gain any leverage and also I have a feeling Peep and the Big Wide World's production is dependent on other things as it was government funded, and thus they might not consider fan loyalty very highly. It's a nice thought but then there is also the dreaded possibility that the reboot of the series might not be what we hoped for... which I suppose doesn't actually tarnish the former's representation. --Crystal Shadows (talk) 22:20, December 17, 2016 (UTC) Facebook Response Hello there, Argulor! Thanks for sharing that with me! I kinda suspected they would be like that as it is unlikely that they would not have enjoyed making Peep and the Big Wide World. It is not a firm "yes" though but more like a "maybe", which is still hopeful. --Crystal Shadows (talk) 19:06, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Thank You Hello there, Argulor! I am so sorry my reply is very late. Thanks for telling me about the ending air dates for Peep and the Big Wide World on KCTS. I've downloaded all the episodes from the official website via Wayback machine and got some off Youtube, so I can always rewatch them. Nevertheless, thanks for thinking of me (^-^) Crystal Shadows (talk) 00:22, January 2, 2017 (UTC)